Out Here On My Own
by TIRN33
Summary: Sequal To Fatherhood.For years,Kiwi has been labeled as the Rogues Daughter:A criminal,a traitor,a bad girl.This is the story of a girl who battles between Good and Evil and how she decides whether being with the Rogues is worth sacraficing others.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Kiwi's on her own now! If you don't know Kiwi, read Fatherhood, which is the first story to this one. This story, though, takes place when The Titans first formed. So, please _REVIEW_**! Thanks :D****

* * *

><p>"What?" Kiwi looked down at Flash, who was currently holding her upside down by her ankle on a rooftop.<p>

"The Titans are getting back together." Flash repeated and Cyborg decided that you and Impulse should be invited."

"Is Wonder Girl gonna be there?" Kiwi crossed her arms.

"Of course."

"Then fuck that."

"Kiwi-."

"Don't even start, Wally. I'm not gonna do it." She refused. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna join that stupid group of wannabes."

"Says the thief that just got caught." Wally countered.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to go. I'm not going." Kiwi turned her head away.

"But Bart was pretty excited when I mentioned your name."

"I don't care."

"He's your best friend."

"So?"

"Wow, you don't even care about him?"

"I do."

"Then why don't you join the Teen Titans?"

"Because it's gay!"

"Don't say that about Piper!"

"Oh, shut up, West! I'm not gonna join the Titans!"

Wally glared at her before finally letting her go. She fell off the roof top. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to grab onto the railing; no avail. Before she was caught, a flash of red and white zoomed past her; catching her.

"Hey, Mokking Byrd." Bart greeted with alacrity. "Ihaven'tseenyouinforever!Whathaveyoubeenupto?Istartedhighschool!howcomeyoudon'tgotohighschoolwithme?"

"Bart, I don't need to go to high school, the second I touch someone, I know everything they do. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" He put her down once they were away from Wally. "So, the Titans are reforming and…" Bart looked away with a smile on his face. "Are you joining? Wally said that Cyborg invited you!"

"Yeah, no." Kiwi looked away. "I'm not really one for joining a team of goody-goodies."

"But when Young Justice was together, you helped us out." Bart stated.

"Yeah, occasionally but I never really on the team, remember? Wonder Bitch never let me on the team because she hated me and I never wanted to be on the team."

"But when Robin was leader he invited you. Why didn't you join?"

"Like I said, I'm not one for joining a team of goody-goodies."

"Please, Kiwi?" Bart clasped his hands together. "!" He began to jump in place.

Kiwi rolled her eyes and turned her head away form him.

"If not for the team, for me? Please? You're my best friend. I had your back for things, you owe me!"

Kiwi cringed and cursed under her breath. dammit. She did owe him for all the times he vouched for her when people blamed or accused things on her. Bart knew Kiwi was a good person, she was just raised by the wrong people and made bad decisions. He always protected her even though she could handle herself and he seemed to always take her side no matter what the situation was. So, yeah, she owed him. She sighed and lowered her head.

"Fine." She caved.

"Yes!" Bart fist pumped.

"But!" Kiwi held up a finger. "If that Wonder Bitch starts shit, don't hold me back."

"I won't." Bart held his hands up in defense. Of course he wouldn't. Bart knew better then to get in the way when Kiwi was fighting.

"It'slatertoday,k?"

"Yeah but-."

"Bye!" He waved and zoomed off.

Kiwi sighed. Now all she had to do was tell the Rogues…

* * *

><p>"You what?" Len asked as she looked up at her.<p>

"I got invited to join the Teen Titans." Kiwi said as she stood in front of him while he sat in the chair drinking his beer.

"Are gonna join?" Mark asked from the other side of the room.

Kiwi shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, god. Now she's gonna go all Piper and James on us." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Not even." Kiwi assured as she sat on the couch. "I just wanna go for the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Mick asked as he came from the kitchen.

"A lot of drama went down after the two teams broke up. So, to see them all back together, I think it'd b fun." Kiwi smiled.

"Didn't that Donna Troy chick die there, too?" Mark asked.

Kiwi's smile faded and she sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Were you close to her?" Len asked.

"Not really. I mean, she was cool and all and me and her would talk every time I went over there to bother Nightwing. But, she was really cool. And it sucks to see someone like that get taken so fast, you know?"

The group nodded.

"So you're gonna join then?" Len brought his beer up to his lips.

"You don't mind?"

"Don't care." Mark stated. "Do whatever you want."

"Just don't screw us over." Len growled.

"You know I won't, Pop. I'm not a traitor." Kiwi waved her hand.

The Rogues glared at her.

"Well, not with you guys anyway." She smiled innocently.

"So, when are you leaving?" Mark asked.

Kiwi turned around on the couch to check the time. "Ummm, in an hour. Oh, I need to start packing."

"How long are ye gonna be over there?" Evan inquired as Kiwi jumped over the couch and headed towards her room.

"Only for the weekend." She assured. "Won't be too long."

"Have fun. Wear a condom!" Mark called.

"What!"

* * *

><p>Kiwi zoomed through the gates of Titans Tower, only stopping when she saw Wonder Girl.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked with disgust in her eyes.

"Good to see you, too, Cassie." Kiwi said sarcastically. "I got invited, too, girlie."

"Good to see you've made it, Mokking Byrd." Starfire said with a warming smile.

"Seriously," Beast Boy slipped up to her. "Where'd you come from?"

"Sorry, I'm taken." Kiwi stated as she pushed Garfield's head away.

"No way! Cassie! You made it!" Bart suddenly shot out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Wonder Girl.

"Looks like some of the toddlers have arrived." Gar teased.

"Kiwi! You came, too!" Bart cheered.

"Superboy, we're glad you're here." Starfire greeted.

"Uh…Hi. Whoa." Superboy said as he looked around.

"Whoa? That's Superboy?" Kiwi's eyes widened. "What happened? You look all…boring."

"It's called being modern." Cassie defended.

"I liked the red and blue suit." Kiwi frowned.

Bart squeezed his grip around Cassie. "It's good to see you."

"Let go, Bart." Cassie growled.

"Robin? How did-? When did you get here?" Gar asked as he turned around.

"A bit ago, I've just been listening." Robin answered.

"Get off, Impulse!" Cassie shouted. "Get off!" She shoved him away.

The four stood their in an awkward silence, until they heard Kiwi snickering and trying her best to hold in her laugh. Cassie glared at her.

"Well…this is a bit uncomfortable, isn't it?" Gar stated.

"No." Kiwi giggled.

"Oh, grow up." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Someone's PMS-sing." Kiwi shot back.

Cassie was about to say something else but was interrupted by the intercom going off. "KzZ, this is Victor Stone. Welcome to Titans Tower. We've got a lot of ground to cover this weekend but it's getting late as is. Kory and Gar will show you to your rooms. Set your alarms. Orientation starts at eight sharp."

"I'm not getting up at eight on a Saturday." Superboy stated.

"For real." Kiwi agreed as she crossed her arms.

"You don't want to oversleep, Superboy. Not with the alarm clocks in this place." Gar said as he morphed into a Robin. He flew over to the Boy Wonder. "Follow the Robin, Robin."

Impulse followed behind him; grabbing Robin's cape. "That a new cape?" He tugged on it lightly. "Robin? Boy Wonder?"

Robin grabbed his cape and tore it from Bart's grip. "Stop it, Bart."

"What's with everyone?" Bart mumbled. He looked back to see Kiwi walked in Starfire and Cassie.

"Sleep well, Kids." Victor finished. "Cyborg out."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night…<strong>

"What are you doing on the roof?" Cassie asked as she stood on the rooftop.

Kiwi turned around. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Cassie frowned. "Why are you up here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Kiwi shrugged. "There's a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

Kiwi looked up in thought as Cassie sat down next to her. "Being on this team."

"You, too?" Cassie asked.

"Pfft, not the way you're thinking." Kiwi shook her head. "This whole…Justice team isn't me."

"So why are you here?"

"Do you really care?"

"Yes." Cassie nodded.

Kiwi's eyebrows perked at the answer. "Well, if you must know, I did it for Bart."

"Of course." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't like any of you-."

She glared at Kiwi.

"Okay, fine. I don't like any of you."

"Why?"

Kiwi looked at Cassie. That was by far the most challenging question she was ever given. She had never really knew why she didn't like them, she just didn't. Cassie didn't seem to like her much because of her background and the way she acted towards certain people. Not to mention the fact that she was a thief, too. Kiwi looked out into the ocean and sighed. "Don't really know. You never liked me so I didn't like you."

Cassie looked at Kiwi and then faced the waters once more. "To be honest, Kiwi. I didn't like you because of the way you treated Bart. You thought you were smarter than him-."

"I treat _everyone _like that, Cass." Kiwi turned to her. "I've _always _treated people like that after _Wally _became Flash."

"You didn't like Wally being the Flash?"

"I missed Barry." Kiwi admitted with a shrug. "But, that was no reason to not like me. I mean, I understand what you're saying but people didn't like me because of the Rogues." She shrugged. "I was raised by criminals, Cassie. And I followed in their footsteps. I became a thief."

"Did you want to be a thief."

Kiwi smiled. "No. I didn't." She shook her head. "By the time I realized what I was doing, it was too late."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"Are you insane?" Kiwi looked at Cassie. "I would _never _leave the Rogues. They're my family."

Cassie nodded. "I guess I understand."

"You still thinking about leaving?" Kiwi looked at Cassie.

"Yeah, I don't think…I just…It's…awkward, you know?"

"A little." Kiwi shrugged. "But I don't let that bug me."

"Because you don't understand."

"No, I do. _Hello_, I was _there _when _she _died. I mean, I wasn't _as close _to Donna as you were, but…Hell, I _cared_." Kiwi said. "And…So did they. You don't think that Bart, Tim, or Conner are having the same thoughts?"

"They probably are." Cassie nodded.

"Exactly." Kiwi stood up and stretched herself out. "Well, I'm tired."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning…<strong>

"Hey! Look _who's _awake!" Gar practically shouted as Kiwi walked in the room with nothing but an off the shoulders sweater on. "We _tried _to wake you up this morning but you looked your door and Cyborg couldn't hack the systems to open it."

"I can override _any _system, Gar. Remember, anyone I touch I get all of their knowledge. And I _keep _it, too." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to Bart.

"It's almost noon."

"Yeah, and you're eating cereal?" Kiwi asked as she snatched Bart's bowl away. She then looked at the T.V. "What are you watching?"

"For _real_, C'mon, Gar. You've been watching _Discovery Planet _all _morning_. _Saturday Toons _are on!" Bart stated.

"Sorry, Bart. I got the remote. So I got the power." Gar teased.

"You mean this remote?" Bart asked as he held up the remote that was previously in Gar's hand.

Gar looked at his empty hand and then back at Bart. "_**GIMME**_!" Gar shouted as he began to transform into a lion. Kiwi jumped up from the couch and ran around it as Gar and Bart knocked over the couch…the table…

"You can be a cheetah and you still won't be fast enough." Bart smirked as he appeared in front of the T.V.

"Oh yeah?" Gar challenged.

"Yup." Bart backed up as Gar changed. "Getting Closer." Gar charged at him, only for Bart to zoom off again. "Sorta." He appeared next to Kiwi.

Gar turned around, his tail hitting the lamp next to the T.V.

"Bart, Catch tha-." But Kiwi was too late as the lamp smashed against the T.V. "Never mind."

"Aw, man!" Bart shouted.

"Nice goin'!" Gar exclaimed.

"_Me? You_ hit it!" Bart accused.

Kiwi rolled her eyes and spotted Starfire stomping into the room. She smirked as she saw that Starfire was _pissed_.

"Yeah. And you stood there like a statue and let it fall despite Kiwi calling you to catch it! Fast feet, slow mind!" Gar snapped.

Suddenly, a star bolt smashed into Bart's hand; destroying the remote. "_**HEY!**_" Bart shouted. The blast singed his hand. Starfire growled and grabbed Gar by the scruff; lifting him from the ground as Bart and Kiwi backed up.

"Do I _have _to put you on a _leash_?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Gar teased.

"Way to go." Kiwi commented as Starfire chucked Gar towards the stairs.

"Starfire, we were just-."

"_Goofing off. _Don't you do that _enough_, Impulse?" Starfire stated. "Next time you want to spar, come find me. I'll show you a thing or two."

"That sounds like fun." Kiwi smiled.

"Starfire!"

The four turned to see Cassie dressed in her Wonder Girl outfit and a backpack on her back. Kiwi narrowed her eyes. "Kory, I was just…I'm _leaving_."

"What?" Gar asked as he reverted to his normal form.

"Cassie? You haven't even given it a chance yet." Starfire stated as she walked towards her. "Victor will be back here in a few minutes, at least hear him out."

"Tell Cyborg thanks, but no thanks. I thought about it all night and-." She looked at Kiwi, who seemed displeased at her choice. "I've got to get away from this tower." She floated up and out the door without a goodbye. Kiwi chucked her bowl to the floor and zipped away to put some clothes on and get Cassie back inside. But when Kiwi went outside fully dressed, Bart had beat her to it. The other Titans had come out to see Cassie and only caught when she said:

"I don't know where I belong anymore, Bart." She sighed. "I just don't know where I belong."

"You belong right here, Cass." Superboy said; gaining her attention.

"You _really _do." Kiwi agreed as she stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"I don't-." But Cassie was interrupted by the ground shaking rumbling beneath the Titans. Kiwi reached out and grabbed Tim's cape as the ground caused her skate to roll over the ground and cause her to fall slightly.

"The hell was that?" Kiwi asked as Tim helped her up.

Gar transformed into a bird and flew up next to Superboy. "Some kind of explosion over on Alcatraz."

"It's an abandon _prison _though, right? Nobody's-."

"_Tourists._ Lots of _tourists_. Time to fly, gang." Gar shouted.

"Yes!" Kiwi cheered as she took her glove off and slapped Kory's shoulder; granting Kiwi Starfire's powers. It also turned her dyed electric blue hair slightly frizzy and her outfit turned purple; a new feature to her powers was that when she got the powers, her appearance changed as well.

Starfire then grabbed Tim's hand. "Hold on to me, Robin."

Tim seemed a little nervous. "Uh…Okay."

"I'm tellin' Nightwing." Superboy teased as he flew off.

"Do and Die." Tim warned.

Kiwi looked at Cassie and frowned. "You goin'?"

Cassie nodded. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

Kiwi jumped up; her electric blue hair leaving a trail of blue fire as she reached out and grabbed Bart's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>At Alcatraz…<strong>

"Whoa!" Kiwi shouted as she shoved Superboy back. Another explosion went off in front of them.

"Another explosion. And the fire's spreading. Better get _down _there." Robin stated.

"Seriously, What the hell's going on?" Kiwi asked as she pulled Impulse away from the heat.

"Gar, why don't you-." Starfire started.

"Wait up." Cassie interrupted. "Impulse and Beast Boy take care of the Evacs. Make sure everyone gets to the-."

"_Beast Boy_ should put out the _fire_." Starfire stated.

"We _really _don't have time for this." Superboy added.

"He's right." Kiwi agreed as she used her teeth to pull off her glove and touch Superboy's shoulder. Her shirt turned completely black; a red S shield appearing on her chest. "You have Super hearing, right?"

Superboy nodded.

"Yeah," Gar added. "Rescue now. Hierarchy later."

Kiwi placed Impulse on the ground and closed her eyes for a second. "There all people _all _the way in the _back _of the place, Impulse. Be quick and be _careful_."

"Look out!" Someone shouted. Kiwi and Superboy quick ran over and shoved themselves up against a collapsing wall.

"No…worries, Kids." Superboy struggled.

"We got this." Kiwi assured.

"It's hard to _breath_. We can't-." The young boy's began to cough harshly.

Kiwi squeezed as the wall put more pressure on her back. "What the hell?"

"Another explosion." Superboy answered.

"I have a feeling that this is being _planned_." Kiwi growled as she shoved the wall back with her elbows.

"Who are you guys?" One of the kids asked as Tim moved him away from the increasing smoke.

"We're the Teen Titans, kid." Superboy smiled.

"Is it me, or is the smoke getting _thicker_?" Kiwi flew towards the entrance, where people were running out of the heavily thickened smoke.

"Exactly, I can't run in there yet, if I'm going too fast and I hit someone-it wouldn't be good." Bart stated.

"The _clear _the _smoke_." Cassie ordered.

"Already on it." Starfire confirmed as she lifted Beast Boy up in the air as he was transformed into an elephant.

"Locked and loaded! Dumbo Drop me _here_, Goldie." Beast Boy shouted.

"With pleasure." Starfire smiled as she dropped Beast Boy in the middle of the fire.

Kiwi blinked as she suddenly covered her ears at the high pitch clamor that flew throughout the air. She looked around to see that no one else noticed it. Kiwi turned and saw Bart go back into the building. The ringing still hard in her ears. "Bart! Wait!" She _knew _something was off. These weren't just coincidences. _Someone _had planned this. She then turned and flew towards the building.

"Kiwi, where are you going!" She heard Cassie shouted.

"Something's not right!" Kiwi shouted back.

"We need you over here!" Cassie motioned her hand towards the boat.

"Yeah, but-."

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review :D<strong>_


	2. PLEASE READ

**Alright, so since the Dc is rebooting their shit. I think I'm gonna do so, too. I have **_**a lot **_**of characters and I feel that some of them didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. **

**Like…**

**Lilani (Laney) Kiloha (Read Little Lantern for more info)-she's basically a Hawaiian girl who got killed trying to protect her brother but was revived by the Green Lantern. Honestly, I don't like the way that one was. And the fact that I started her off in the Blackest Night, I didn't like either. I haven't continued it because I've been trying to think of other ways to start the story over again. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything. But now that the Reboot is coming up, I can reintroduce her and explain her more. **

**Katalina (Kiwi) Alonso (Read Fatherhood & Heartbreak Warfare)-The young baby that was found by the Rogues and raised by them as well. She grew up to be Mokking Byrd and a badass. But I didn't like her story too much either: **

**-Her back story because I wanted her to follow the Rogues story but because of the Golden and Silver age comics, I had **_**no **_**idea of what was going on. And in certain interviews, they stated that they were going to introduce the Rogues separately. So, I'm pretty excited that I would be able to express my character more. **

**-Her personality. I didn't intend her to have the whole **_**anti-hero **_**personality. I actually wanted her to be a pure villain. But seeing as the Rogues aren't **_**pure **_**villains (As Captain Cold Stated: "**_**I don't believe in "evil". Different shades of Gray is all" & "Call us bad guys, call us villains, call us whatever you like - though I prefer "anti-heroes" myself.) **_**So I kinda pushed her towards the **_**anti-hero **_**thing. And hopefully the Rogues won't change. But knowing DC their probably gonna be screwed over, too along with Wally West :'(. **

**-And the fact that she was BFF's with Bart and her Boyfriend was Inertia. A lot of people thought that was a good switch up but I thought I was just…awkward. And plus, I didn't really have a lot to follow with Inertia, I mean the guy **_**did **_**die and wasn't really shown too much in the DC universe. And from what I hear, Inertia's not gonna be around anymore :'( **

**Alastrina (Ali)-Everyone's favorite Immortal Maid that works for the Bat family (Read How To Save A Life for full info). Now, I've been contemplating her a lot and to be honest. I don't want to change her. There's nothing to change about her. She was one of the **_**only **_**characters that came out **_**exactly **_**how I planned it. So there's no Reboot with Ali.**

**Livy Todd-is a duel character between Newsiesgirllaces and I (Go To Newsiesgirllaces and Read BatFamily for full info on her). And I really don't know if Laces is going to do anything with Livy after the Reboot or if she's going to keep her in her own little world. Of course we'll still be doing Those Moments and Letters To Home, but I would like her to be in my little mainstream of Superheroes that I've made. So just give me the signal Laces and we'll conduct something. **

**Aivilo (Poofer)-is also somewhat of a Duel Character between Newsiesgirllaces and I. I really enjoy Aivilo because she reminds me of myself. But again, I don't know if Laces is going to do anything with her, therefore, I am not doing anything until she gives me the green light. **

**Eshe (Miracle)-(Read Golden Girls for info) was another one that I was unsure about. And you can bet after the Reboot I'm going to keep those girls. **

**The Golden Girls-(Again, read Golden Girls for more Info) consisted of Poofer, Mokking Byrd, Little Lanter, Lady Nightwing (Ali), and Miracle. Might change the line up, though. **

**Brandi (Bambi) Lee (Neon)-(Read Neon for more info) has a 50/50 chance in my Reboot because she's with the Rogues. But maybe she can be friends with Kiwi, I'm unsure yet. **

**Indria (Indi) Xavier Raspoli-Is also not my character (Again Go to Newsiesgirllaces) But I do like her and have put in her A Mother's Touch. I would also like to add her to my reboot but there's her relationship with Jason…and Ali's supposed to have a relationship with Jason. So…I don't know about that one. **

**Roxanne (Roxy) Quinn-(Read Like Mother Like Daughter) Is **_**not **_**going to be in my reboot. For a number of reasons:**

**1. She's in love with Jason. We already have one of those. **

**2. Her code name is Little Red. Livy is Little Red.**

**3. There's not really a use for her. **

**And that's it. I had other characters before but realized I'm never going to use them again. **

**I've also had new characters that I've made up and put up (read M I R A C L E). Though, I don't think I'll keep that character since the Reboot is right around the corner and other characters I've been thinking about doing **_**after **_**the Reboot. Like the character in M I R A C L E, I want to do after the reboot. That was just a little snippet. But yeah, there's my rant. And I just wanted to let you know because come September: **

**Every story that I started I'm completing even though I'm not done with them yet EXCEPT-**

**-Those Moments**

**-Believe (because it's Flashpoint)**

**-Give A Little More**

**-And Freaks And Bats**

**Thanks for Listening! **

**-TIRN33 :D **


End file.
